


ain't nothing better for me

by fleury



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleury/pseuds/fleury
Summary: Cody knows there’s a time to drag out sex, but when Noel’s on his knees with their friends close enough to catch ear of it, he gets this isn’t the place.





	ain't nothing better for me

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that it's not gay if u keep ur socks on! :)

Cody isn’t, like, unaware of the thing between them. He just isn’t sure what to call it, how to classify the whole _hooking up your best buddy_ thing. He hasn’t tried to talk to anyone about it, he’s not entirely stupid, but it’s this whole thing that just. Doesn’t make sense.

Because Cody and Noel could be hanging around chatting shit, eating pizza, watching fucking Spongebob for all he cares, and once one thing leads to another he’s got Noel’s dick in his hand, or Noel’s head between his thighs, or Noel just — right there. Where friends probably wouldn’t go, where it definitely isn’t buddies, but Cody likes it and that’s probably not the downside he was expecting it to be.

The downside is the part where they pretend it didn’t happen. When they’re both slumped out from their afterglow and Noel leans over to show Cody a gif on his phone, like he doesn’t still have come on his stomach, like the marks on his neck aren’t bruising and livid, like they’re _not a thing_.

Because, well, maybe they’re not. They’re not a thing. They just — _have_ a thing.

Like when Noel drags him into the bathroom of some old bar, and he shuts the door behind them, _with_ Cody, pressing him to it like they aren’t in a tiny space. 

Cody's hasty to kiss him, like he always is. Noel doesn’t make a joke because it gets swallowed up between their lips, but Cody knows what he’s thinking. That he’s taking a crack at just how quick he gets hung up. The idea of it makes his face burn.

“You look nice tonight,” Noel mumbles, the whispered praise hitting Cody’s skin like flames. 

He swallows. “You do, too,” he says, unintentionally hesitant, and Noel laughs. 

He laughs, and drops to his knees, and _fuck_ Cody’s never going to get used to this part.

The part where Noel takes it slow, riles him up a little, talks about their night and just how good he is. Good for _him_. And Cody forces himself to listen, pressing his lips together and breathing out a shaky exhale when Noel leans in closer, talking about their goddamn drinks while his lips skim the front of his pants. It’s not fair, it never is, but the thing is: a lot of things aren’t.

Cody muffles the frustrated groan itching at his throat when Noel undoes the zipper just to lick at him through the fabric of hs boxers. His mouth is hot and wet, and so fucking close, Cody’s going to go crazy just waiting for Noel to pull him out. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before, but they don’t always do this in a bathroom, next to a hallway where just about anyone could hear them.

Cody knows there’s a time to drag out sex, but when Noel’s on his knees with their friends close enough to catch ear of it, he gets this isn’t the place.

“C’mon,” he whispers, settling a hand on Noel’s shoulder. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch his hair, perfectly gelled and gorgeous, so he decides to squeeze the side of his neck instead. 

Noel looks up at him, his pupils dilated and eyes innocent, like he doesn’t know the effect it has on Cody. Like he doesn’t know Cody’s got this exact image ingrained into the back of his head for when he’s jerking off, keeping a hand on the fingerprint bruises decking his hips. “You’re so impatient,” Noel says, flattening his tongue across the front of his boxers. 

It takes another minute until he pulls him out. Cody could fucking _cry_. 

He gets his mouth on him, and Cody has to work to keep from holding Noel in place and thrusting up into it, to still him and fuck his mouth until it’s pink and swollen. And Cody could soothe it later with his tongue, get a hand on Noel when he’s leaning against him, groaning his name. 

Cody isn’t used to it. Wanting that.

Noel makes a small noise around him when Cody squeezes his neck again, harder this time. He can feel his stomach burning, especially when Noel’s nose bumps it, the tip of his dick rubbing against the back of his throat. 

He can’t help the shivery moan he lets out, passing through his teeth with a hiss. Noel’s making these wet sounds underneath him, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking _hard_ , and Cody’s not gonna last. 

His lips curl around the base, plush and pretty, and Cody rocks his hips until he hears him choke.

“Fuck,” he says, because Noel keeps going, so fucking insistent, so _determined_ , and Cody likes that. He wants it. For himself.

Noel keeps working his mouth, and Cody shuts his eyes and breathes it in, keeping him in place when he comes.

“You’re a dick,” Noel mutters, and Cody can’t distinguish the light tone in his voice from the actual malice, especially not with the way Noel licks come off his own lips. Fuck.

“Had mine in your mouth a while ago.” Cody can feel a grin take over his face, and he swears his heart shivers when Noel lets out an airy chuckle. It’s a little rougher than it’d usually be. His voice is wrecked, too. So, like. 

“Fuck off, you asshole.”

“Mm, no, c’mere. Get up here,” Cody insists, helping Noel back up to his feet. His lips are red and Cody wants to kiss them, needs to get his mouth on him. He’s thought about it a lot more as of late. 

There’s a bulge on the front of Noel’s pants and Cody moves quickly, wants to get Noel there. 

He gets a hand on him quick, quick, quick, cupping him through the fabric. Noel makes a wounded sound and leans forward, pressing his forehead to the door. 

When he rolls his hips forward, Cody holds onto a sliver of confidence where he presses a kiss to the side of his head, one to his ear, and he decides to nip the skin on his neck when Noel doesn’t fight it. 

It’s good. Then, he takes him out, curls his fingers around Noel, and Cody breathes out slow before he starts working his dick. He’s not used to it, not enough.

His strokes are rushed, quick and shallow, and Noel fucks into his fist with little noises dribbling out between his lips.

Cody thinks he can hear his own name and that sets his nerves on fire, sparking with the idea that Noel’s chanting his name like a prayer, that he’s even letting Cody do this to him. That Cody can get him like this, that he can pull him apart like that, with his fucking _hand_. 

He’d never done it to anyone else before they first got together. It’s new, different, and Cody’s just — not used to it. He won’t be, he doesn’t think. Maybe ever.

Noel doesn’t say anything when he comes, panting hard against the door while Cody tugs him through it, encouraging him with a small, “That’s it, just like that.”

They’re quiet for a long moment, stirred up in a sound of their own breathing and Noel zips himself back into his jeans. They’ve left a fucking mess, but they’ll handle that. After. 

For now, all Cody can focus on is the way Noel takes ahold of his hand, licking off the small bit of come that caught on Cody’s palm. 

God, Cody’s going to lose his mind. “Dude.”

“Just helping with the clean up,” Noel says casually.

“Sure you are,” Cody answers. “Aren’t fucking with me?”

“I’d never.” His smile says otherwise, the little quirk in his lips. Cody watches the way a stray hair falls over his eyes. He decides against carding it back into place.

That’s it, really. They leave, and they don’t see each other until the next morning. Noel FaceTimes him while he makes breakfast, even if Cody’s half-asleep.

Noel kisses him on the corner of his mouth after recording a video, and Cody rolls his eyes at him. 

They have a thing.


End file.
